Is This What You Want?
by LolsAndKissesInc
Summary: Tamy smut series. Details for each story inside. PWP. [MATURE CONTENT]. requests accepted.
1. Is This What You Want?

**Is This What You Want?... (PWP)  
**

Set after 6x09

* * *

"Is this what you want?" Ty murmured into Amy's ear as he rolled one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

"Mmmm," Amy moaned is response, nodding her head.

"What was that?" He asked her teasingly.

"Ty..." Amy moaned again.

"Is this what you want, Amy?" Ty asked again.

"Yes.. This is wha-at I want.." she managed to get out.

"Good," Ty drawled out, moving his lips away from her neck and further down her body. He latched onto her other nipple hungrily and sucked on it roughly.

"Ty!" Amy almost screamed, she arched her back and pushed her chest into his mouth. The pleasure she was feeling was unbelievable.

Ty sucked on her nipple like there was no tomorrow, almost like a baby who had not eaten in hours. He nipped the nipple with his teeth a few times, always soothing it with his tongue. He continued sucking and nipping that one nipple for another 15 or so minutes. He _loved_ sucking on Amy's nipples, and Amy loved it when he sucked them. He honestly couldn't get enough of it!

Sometimes when they were alone in the ranch house, the barn or the loft - and sometimes even at the vet clinic - Ty just pulled down Amy's top and bra, and started viciously sucking on her nipples.

Amy had one of her hands tangled in Ty's hair, while the other one was clutching to the pillows beneath her head. When Ty _finally_ got bored of sucking that nipple, he pulled his head away so he could see what it looked like.. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw how erect the nipple was. It stood up from Amy's breast like it almost didn't belong there. The breast and nipple were _covered_ in his saliva. All he could think about was how sexy it looked. He quickly lowered his head and attached his mouth to the other nipple, spending just as much time sucking and biting it.

"Fuck! Oh my God, Ty!" Amy yelled out at one point when Ty was sucking her nipple. "Don't stop! Oh fuck, just please don't stop!" She begged him, nearly screaming. She needed an orgasm. _Now._ "Oh please just suck my nipple harder!" She screamed. Ty complied and sucked on her nipple harder than he ever sucked on it before. Seconds later, Amy was shuddering beneath him, cumming all over his bed sheet.

Ty couldn't be happier with the fact that he just made Amy cum by viciously sucking and biting her nipples for over half an hour. He kissed her hungrily, and Amy grabbed his dick and aligned it with her pussy opening.

"Baby, please just fuck me," she begged him, opening her eyes for the first time in nearly an hour. She wanted him to fuck her good and hard until she couldn't think straight, until she couldn't walk, until she couldn't feel her legs...

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you Baby Girl," Ty laughed, "trust me, you have no idea what's coming your way!" He quickly shoved his _thick, long_ cock into her _tight, dripping wet_ pussy, he didn't even give her time to adjust to his size before he started pounding into her.

"Holy shit! Fuuu-uuck!" Amy screamed in pleasure, her nails digging into Ty's back. "Ty!" she continued screaming in pleasure. Ty moved both of her legs from around his waist to his shoulders. He started fucking Amy harder and faster when he felt her walls tighten around his dick. When she came down from her high, he pulled his cock out of her pussy.

"Did I say you could cum?" He growled.

Amy looked at him mischievously and shook her head.

Ty climbed off the bed. "Roll over!" He commanded. Amy did as she was told, and rolled onto her stomach, her bare ass right in Ty's line of vision. "You need to be punished," Ty murmured. "You should have waited until I told you to cum!" He pulled her up by the waist so she was on her hands and knees. "Do you know what I'm about to do?" He asked, running a hand up and down her ass cheeks.

"No.." Amy whispered, even though she fully well knew what was about to happen - and it excited her to no end.

Ty grinned wickedly, and brought his hand up and then spanked her. _Hard._ He brought his hand down on her ass 19 more times. When he was finished, Amy's ass cheeks were turning red. He knew Amy was enjoying getting spanked in the ass. Unexpectedly, he shoved his cock into her pussy again, and started pounding into her. Amy couldn't hold back her moans as her fianceé fucked the life out of her soaking pussy. Ty's dick had never felt so good. As Ty fucked her, he also spanked her occasionally.

"Oh my Go-od! Ty!" Amy screamed when he hit her G-spot.

"You like that, don't you?" Ty cackled from behind her.

"Mmm, I love it!" she cried.

"You can cum now, Baby Girl," he gave her the permission she needed. Her walls pulsated around his dick and her arms collapsed beneath her from the pleasure. Ty pulled out and gently rolled her onto her back. "Are you sure you want to keep going?" Amy nodded her head eagerly in response and pulled him down for a kiss. Ty let his dick slip into her body again, but he didn't move. Amy was in paradise. She felt amazing, she couldn't feel her legs anymore, but she couldn't care less.. All she could think about was Ty's cock in her pussy.

"Ty, Baby, please move!" She whimpered. Ty started moving in and out of her body, slower and gentler than he had previously. "Mmm.." Amy moaned out after a few seconds. "Ty, harder.. Faster. Please! "

He new exactly what Amy wanted, so he started pounding into her again.

"Please! Pound into my pussy harder and faster then you ever have before!" She screamed at him, clawing her hands down his back.

The both came a few minutes later. Ty kissed her lovingly before moving her legs from his shoulders to the bed, still bent at the knee. He kissed down her body until her reached that lovely pussy of hers. He kissed her clit and then licked from her asshole to her clit. He moved his tongue along her pussy lips until dipping it into her pussy. He was determined to make her cum one last time. He licked her pussy and sucked her clit until she orgasmed again. He lay down next to her.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her head.

"I love you, too," Amy mumbled tiredly, burying her head in his chest.

Ty chuckled and slowly stood up. He carefully picked her up and pulled back the bed sheet. He placed her on the bed, and pulled the bed sheet onto the ground before getting the spare blanket. He lay down next to her again and covered them both with the blanket. He curled up next to Amy's body and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! ;) Not sure if I am going to do these as a series or individual fics. Requests accepted. Sorry for any grammatical errors.  
**


	2. Perfect

**Perfect**

I have no idea when this is set.. after 5x02?

* * *

Amy and Ty were making out in the barn after doing night check. Ty was sucking on Amy's neck, his hands wandering across her back. He pulled back, surprised.

"No bra today, eh?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Amy leaned up and brushed her lips against the edge of Ty's ear. "It's not the only thing I'm not wearing," she murmured seductively.

Ty's curiosity took over and her dipped his hand into Amy's jeans. The only thing his hand came in contact in was Amy's bare ass. "God," he muttered before kissing her hungrily. Amy happily reciprocated the kiss, and ran her tongue along his lips. Ty immediately opened up his mouth for her tongue to explore. He moved on of his hands between them and began unbuttoning Amy's shirt. While he was doing that, he pushed Amy against the wall, which caused her to break the kiss and moan. Ty began kissing down her neck when the shirt was unbuttoned, he continued sucking just above her collarbone, creating a hickey. He spread his legs shoulder width apart, and bent his head down. Ty latched onto Amy's right nipple hungrily while rolling the other one between his thumb and forefinger. Amy moaned and her hands instantly went to the back of his head, keeping it in place. Ty swirled his tongue around the nipple before nipping it with his teeth. Amy bit her lip to stop her self from screaming in pleasure. "How about we get out of here, huh?" Ty asked, briefly letting the nipple slip out of his mouth before he latched onto it again.

"Yeah, lets go," Amy breathed. "I'm just gonna go tell Lou." Ty nodded and helped her button up her shirt.

"I'll wait in the truck," he said as they walked out of the barn. Before Amy began walking to the house, he spanked her lightly.

When they were nearing the trailer, Ty reached a hand over and began unbuttoning Amy's shirt. Amy grinned and knocked his hand away, then she started unbuttoning the shirt herself. She couldn't help but bite her lips when she noticed her nipples were already hard - it had gotten quite chilly out - and she had to resist the urge to touch them. Her nipples were just begging to be touched and sucked on. Ty pulled the truck to a stop when they reached the trailer, and he finally looked at Amy. He moaned when he saw how erect her nipples were; he reached out and pinched one of them. Amy's head fell back as she moaned. Ty opened the truck door and got out, pulling Amy's along with him. They ran to the trailer. Instead of watching where he was going as he ran, Ty watched Amy's taut breasts bounce up and down. He literally had to stop himself from moaning, and from pinning her to the couch and shoving his cock up her pussy right there and then. He pulled Amy into the trailer as quickly as he could. When they were inside, he pinned her against the wall and lowered his head to suck on her left nipple. He brought his hand up to her right breast and began rolling the nipple between his fingers. Amy brought one of her hands to his head to keep it in place, and put her other hand on top of the hand Ty was massaging her right breast with. Ty moaned when he felt his hand on top of his. The vibrations of his moan travelled through Amy's breast, causing her to let out a guttural moan. Ty grinned and nipped the nipple with his teeth. Amy thrust her chest out on pleasure. He soothed the nipple with his tongue. He used his free hand to push Amy's shirt off her body.

"Ty.." she whimpered when he momentarily stopped sucking on her nipple.

Ty pulled away from her body. "You like that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mm, I love it!" Amy nodded eagerly.

"What do you love, Baby Girl?" He asked.

"I love it when you suck my nipples," Amy replied, her head pushed against the wall. "Especially when you suck them hard."

Ty grinned and attacked her left nipple with his mouth. He sucked it deep into his mouth. Suddenly, he let it fall out of his mouth with a _pop._ "What do you want me to do to you tonight, Baby Girl?" He whispered. He couldn't wait to have his dick in her tight pussy.

"I-I want you to..." Amy trailed off. "I want you to suck my nipples, they I want you to spank me, then I want you to suck my nipples again.. Then I must receive another big, hard spanking. Then," she drawled, "you are going to shove your cock in my pussy and do whatever you want to do to me. I want you to fuck me until I can't walk. Oh! Aaand, I want you to mouth fuck me."

What she was saying nearly made Ty cum right there. He started sucking on her nipple viciously while he unbuttoned her jeans. Amy was moaning like crazy. She kicked her boots off her feet while Ty pulled her jeans off. He instantly dipped a finger inside her folds. To say she was soaking wet was an understatement. He swapped his lips to Amy's right nipple while he picked her up and carried her to his bed. When he felt like he had sucked her nipples long enough, he lifted his head to look at his work. Satisfied, he let some saliva collect in his mouth and then he spit the saliva onto Amy's breasts. He felt her tense and then shudder; she had orgasmed. He took both of her hands in his, and placed them on her breasts. He loved to see Amy pleasure herself. While Amy was kneading her breasts, he quickly undressed himself. Then, Amy rolled over and got on her hands and knees. Ty rubbed his hands on her ass cheeks before her started spanking her beautiful, delicious ass hard. "Ty!" she screamed in pleasure. She lost count on how many times he spanked her. When Ty saw her ass cheeks were taking on a red hue, he roughly flipped her over and climbed on top of her, pinning her hands above her head with one of his.

He started sucking on her nipples roughly. He bit them... It caused Amy to cry out in pleasure. He was only pleasuring one of her nipples, so Amy brought her hand to her free breast. She pulled and pinched the nipple with Ty sucked and bit the other one. She felt the pleasure building up and her stomach tightening. Suddenly, she shuddered as she came hard. They've barely done anything and she already orgasmed 2 times.

"I recall you saying something about getting spanked again?" Ty whispered seductively, climbing off her body. He stood on the ground and rolled Amy over, then he positioned her so her two feet were on the ground, her hands were holding onto the edge of the bed and her ass was in the air. He lowered his lips to her right ass cheek and started sucking on it. He didn't stop until he created a hickey. Then, he held her by the hip with his left hand while he spanked her with his right one.

"Oh holy fuck, Ty!" Amy cried out. "Spank me harder!" Ty did as he was told, and spanked her harder then he ever had. Both her ass cheeks were bright red in color.

"Did that satisfy you Baby Girl?" He growled, leaving an open-handed spank on her pussy lips.

Amy didn't know if she was meant to cry out in pain or pleasure. "Mm," she moaned. "It sure did, Baby."

Ty grinned and ran the tip of his cock up and down her slit, causing Amy to moan uncontrollably. He knew she was ready, so he slipped his cock into her dripping pussy and started pounding into her petite body gently.

"Mm, Ty!" Amy moaned. "Harder! Faster!" She begged him, pushing her hips against his cock.

"What was that?" Ty asked, running his free hand up and down her ass cheek.

Amy moaned. "Mm Ty.. Please fuck my pussy harder and faster!" She screamed.

Ty complied and started pounding into her. Amy was moaning uncontrollably and kept screaming his name over and over. If he tilted his head just right, he could see Amy's breasts bouncing up and down. It wasn't long before her slick walls tightened around his cock. Another orgasm. He pulled his cock of out of her pussy. Amy sat down on the bed and looked straight to Ty's dick hungrily. Then, she looked into his eyes with a knowing look. She reached out and wrapped an arm around Ty's waist to pull him closer. As soon as he was close enough, she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. Ty moaned and tangles his hands in her hair; he had to force himself to pound into her mouth forcefully. Amy could taste herself on his cock, it didn't bother her. In fact, it turned her on even more. She heard Ty grunt, and knew he would start fucking her mouth soon. She moved one of her hands to his ass while using the other one to massage his balls. Ty moaned loudly and started to thrust into her mouth. Amy felt the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat.. She couldn't help but moan.

"Oh Baby Girl!" Ty grunted. "Your mouth feels so good! Almost as good as your sexy pussy!" He continued mouth fucking her until he had an orgasm. His cock was still hard.

"How was that Baby?" Amy asked seductively, running her hand up and down his cock.

"It was incredible Baby Girl," he whispered. He pulled her up so she was standing and kissed her passionately. He lowered them onto the bed and shoved his dick into Amy's still soaking wet pussy. Like often didn't when they fucked, he didn't give her any time to adjust to his size and just started driving his cock in and out of her pussy.

"Oh my God!" Amy screamed. "Ty! Please!" She whimpered. "Pound into that pussy!" Amy screamed at him.

Ty brought both of her legs up to his shoulders to change the angle of penetration. Amy screamed in pleasure and moved her right hand to her clit. She circled it with her fingers to make herself cum again - she hadn't even come down from her last high yet. She was so horny. She couldn't get enough of Ty's cock. Or enough orgasms. When she wasn't able to spend the night with him recently, she stayed up until 3am masturbating, and she only managed to make herself cum once; it didn't satisfy her at all. Suddenly, Ty started pounding into her even harder than he had before. The action alone made Amy cum again. She brought her other hand to her left breast and started pinching and pulling on her nipple. "Fuck! Ty!" She screamed as Ty moaned. They came together. Feeling his cum in her pussy made Amy orgasm one last time.

"Stay like this," she murmured, not letting Ty move. At all. She wanted to sleep with his cock in her pussy.

Ty kissed her lovingly and moved her legs from his shoulders. "Can you feel your legs?" He asked curiously.

Amy shook her head in response, smiling. "Thank you, tonight was perfect," she told him. She got a quiet snore in response. She reached for the blanket at the side of Ty's bed and put it over them before falling asleep.

 **Hope y'all enjoyed ;) Feel free to review. Always open to requests and new ideas.**


	3. Surprises

**Surprises**

Set season 6. Please read A/N at the end.

* * *

Amy let herself into Ty's trailer, an overnight bag in her hand. Ty was just leaving Calgary after lecture. He only knew Amy way coming over, but he had no idea about her plans and that she way staying the night. He also didn't know that Amy was in Calgary today - even though it was something she could have done in Hudson, she knew it would get people talking if she did. She'd gotten her legs as well as getting a clean bikini line wax. Then she popped into Victoria's Secret and got a sexy outfit. She knew Ty would arrive in about 45 minutes, so she quickly slipped out of her ranch clothes and got into the shower. She came back into the main part of the trailer in a towel. She began putting on her new black, lacy garter belt - she opted to skip out on panties - and the black stockings. Then, she slipped on the black, lacy babydoll. While waiting for Ty to arrive, she started to rile herself up by pinching and pulling on her nipples and playing with her clit. The thought of having Ty's cock in her pussy soon really turned her on. She couldn't wait to see his reaction or what he was going to do to her. When she looked at the clock, she say Ty should be arriving in about 10 minutes, she slipped her feet into the black stilettos she bought in Calgary. Then, she proceeded to turn on the fairy lights she and Ty had put up last Christmas and turned off the main light.

Seconds later, she heard Ty's truck pull up. He noticed the light coming through the windows was dim. He entered the trailer and looked around, his eyes landed on Amy. He muttered something under his breath and stared at her - sitting on the counter with her legs crossed, wearing garters and a lacy babydoll. He noticed she wasn't wearing any panties and that her nipples were erect. Amy jumped off the counter and walked over to him, swaying her hips. She pressed her lips to his in a hungry kiss and began unbuttoning his shirt. Ty's hands went straight to her ass. As soon as his shirt his the ground, Amy started to undo his belt and unbutton his jeans. Ty helped out my kicking his shoes and socks off. Soon, he was standing there in a pair of tight boxer briefs, his hard dick straining against the fabric. Ty kissed her harder and lifted her up, Amy wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed Amy on the counter top and started pressing kisses down her neck. He slipped a hand to her pussy and moaned when he felt how wet she was.

"Ty," Amy moaned, her head falling back.

"Well hello to you too," Ty grinned, "God. You look so sexy!" He complimented. Amy lifted her head and grinned devilishly. "You're so fucking wet, Amy!"

"It's all for you," she replied, running her fingers through his hair. She used her other hand to push his boxer briefs down. Then kicked her heels off. She opened her legs wide when Ty started teasing her pussy. Suddenly, he took his hand away.

"You should be punished for being this wet," he growled. "I wasn't here to make you wet." He lifted her off the counter and then placed her on her two feet by the bed. Amy looked down and bit her lip. She knew she was about to get a long spanking, and as bad as it was, it turned her on even more. Ty literally ripped the lace babydoll off her body and roughly turned her around. Amy instantly bent down and placed her hands on the edge of the bed. "Do you know what I'm about to do to you?" He growled. Amy didn't say anything. Ty pinched her clit and she screamed a little. "Reply to me!"

"No.." Amy said weakly.

"'No' what?!" Ty demanded.

"No, I don't know what you're going to do to me," Amy whimpered. She just wanted him to spank her ass until it turned blue.

Ty cackled from behind her, running his hands up and down her ass cheeks. "Well then I guess you're about to find out!" He held her hip with his left hand, and brought his right hand up. Then, her walloped her in the ass with such a force he pushed her body forward.

"Ty!" Amy screamed, both in pleasure and pain. He hit her in the ass a few more times, and then ran his hands up and down her ass cheeks, squeezing them. He saw that Amy was struggling keeping herself up, so he pulled her body up, sat down and put her over his knee and started spanking her again. He walloped her 15 times in a row, causing her to moan and scream his name at the top of her lungs. God, if Jack knew what they were doing, he'd kill them both on the spot.

"Now, from what I can see," Ty mused, "that tight pussy of yours isn't wet anymore.. It's dripping! Have you been enjoying your punishment, Baby Girl?"

"Yes.. I have been enjoying my punishment," Amy nodded, not knowing how we was going to react.

"Bad girl," Ty growled. He pushed her legs further apart so her pussy was easily accessible. He left 4 open handed spanks on her pussy lips, which caused her to scream uncontrollably. Then, he threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her hungrily, his tongue exploring the mouth that he knew so well. He moved one of his hands down to her gorgeous pussy, and slipped 2 fingers into her cunt. He moved them in and out. He sat back on his knees and used his free hand to move Amy's legs up to her shoulders. He maneuvered on the bed so he was holding her down with one hand while thrusting his hand in and out of her pussy. He changed the angle of his hand and started moving his fingers in and out of her pussy as fast as possible.

Amy was in heaven, she was screaming his name at the op of her lungs over and over. Her head was spinning with the pleasure she was feeling. Her brain was turning into mush. Suddenly, a foreign feeling started to pulse through her body. Then, the next thing she knew, Ty was pulling his fingers out of her pussy and she was squirting all over his bed-sheet. All she could do was scream and the top of her lungs and clutch the pillows beneath her head. Ty watched the squirt come out of her pussy and onto his bed-sheet. It caused him to moan. He pulled her legs down and undid her garter belt. He took it off along with her stockings and threw them onto the floor. After all, it was only fair that they were both fully naked. He rolled her over so she was on her stomach, and started kissing up one of her legs all the way to her ass. Then he repeated doing the same on the other leg. When he got to her ass again, he started sucking on her skin to create a hickey. He created a number of hickeys on her ass, and then spanked her 10 times. He continued sucking on the skin on her back leaving a couple of hickeys there. He rolled her over again, and her breasts shot out. They were taut and her nipples were erect. He couldn't wait to wrap his lips around her nipples.

Ty climbed on top of her body,and latched onto her right nipple. He rolled the other one between his fingers. He sucked the nipple deep into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Amy was moaning loudly, and had one of her hands tangled in his hair. Ty continued sucking on her nipple, occasionally nipping it with his teeth and the soothing it with his tongue.

"Ty," Amy whimpered. "I need you."

That was all Ty needed to hear. He climbed on top of her and shoved his cock into her pussy. Amy moaned loudly when she felt his dick penetrate her. She loved it when he just started pounding into her without giving her pussy time to adjust to his dick. Ty moved both of her legs to his shoulders so he could get his cock deeper into her pussy. Amy's hands were clutching the bed sheet. She screamed in pleasure as Ty started pounding into her body. Ty grunted when he felt her walls tightening around his cock. He started fucking her pussy harder and faster.

"Ty!" Amy screamed as she came. Her orgasm triggered Ty's. He fell down next to her, breathing heavily.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I've had two people ask me to do a story while Amy's fucking different people while she's in Europe. I'm not going to write those because I simply do not like the idea of cheating, and that story has cheating in it. If any one else wants to write it, feel free.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate them! I'll be getting around to other requests in the coming weeks! I really love the one about sex while Amy and Ty are outside! Also, I didn't proof read bc I'm lazy..**


	4. Empty House

**Empty House  
**

 _Set: After Amy and Ty got engaged._

* * *

Ty wrapped his arms around Amy from behind as she read the note that was left for them on the kitchen table. He pressed kisses to her neck, causing her to moan. "What does it say?" he asked.

"We've got the house to ourselves for the _whole weekend_. Grandpa and Lisa went to Montana for a horse auction, and Lou and Peter took the girls to Estevan to see his parents," Amy replies, leaning into him and tilting her head to the side. "You know what that means?" Amy asked teasingly.

"Hmm?" Ty hummed while pressing a kiss just behind her ear.

"Lots and lots of _alone_ time," Amy moaned. "Ty.." She turned in his arms and placed her hands on his chest.

"Mm, now that does sound nice," Ty murmured, leaning down to kiss her. He captured her lips in a searing kiss that left them both breathless. Amy jumped up and wrapped her legs around Ty's waist when she felt his hand on the back of her thigh. Ty turned around, and sat Amy on the counter top space. Amy had one of her hands on Ty's shoulder while the other was tangled in his hair. Ty pulled Amy closer, and they both groaned when their covered sexes came in contact. His tongue delved into her mouth as they kissed passionately. He moved his lips from hers and began leaving open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Amy's head fell back as she moaned. After a few minutes, Amy pulled Ty up and pressed her lips to his again. As they continued to make out, Ty slipped his hands beneath Amy's shirt. He moved his hands between them and began unbuttoning her shirt, when it fell open Ty pulled it off her body and threw it onto the table behind him. In the meantime, Amy quickly unbuttoned Ty's shirt, threw it on the ground, and ran her hands down his chest. Ty moaned at her touch, and unfastened her belt and unbuttoned her jeans. He skillfully unzipped the zipper and caressed her mound with his thumb. His head fell onto Amy's shoulder as he groaned when he felt she was wearing lacy panties.

"Ty.." Amy whispered, her hands hovering above his belt buckle. He quickly pulled Amy off the counter and started pulling her jeans down. Amy unfastened Ty's belt faster than ever, and then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before roughly pushing them down his legs. They both stepped out of their jeans and pushed their socks of their feet. Ty picked Amy up again and sat her down on the counter. Before he could do anything else, Amy smashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Their tongues dueled together in a dance as they kissed. Ty ran his hands up Amy's back until he hit her bra clasp; he unclasped it and pulled the bra down her arms. Amy's perky breast shot out and Ty immediately brought his hands to them. A moan came from the deeps of Amy's throat when Ty began massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples. Her head fell back and she pushed her chest out on pleasure. She dipped one of her hands into the front of Ty's boxer briefs and wrapped it around his already hard cock.

"Amy," Ty moaned at her touch. She ran her thumb around the tip of his dick, and felt the pre-cum. She rubbed her hand up and down his shaft at a slow pace. Ty couldn't help but thrust his hips into her hand. Amy grinned to herself. She felt Ty move his hands to her panty line and hook his fingers down the sides. He literally _ripped_ the panties off Amy's body.

"Ty!" Amy gasped. Instead of saying anything, Ty threw the - now - ripped panties onto the floor and kissed her. He slipped a hand between her legs and dipped his fingers between her folds. A guttural moan left Amy's lips. She was dripping wet and just wanted Ty's cock inside her pussy.

"God, Amy," Ty muttered, flicking her clit with his fingers.

"Ty, please," Amy groaned. "Please just fuck me," she begged.

Ty pulled her closer to the edge of the counter. They were lucky since the counter in the ranch kitchen was the ideal height. Amy opened her legs wider; Ty could _see_ her juices dripping onto the counter. He let his cock slip in her pussy. He didn't move. Amy desperately clung to him and pulled herself as close to his body as she could.

"Ty-yyy!" She whined, her head falling on his shoulder when he still didn't do anything. Ty let his right hand travel up her body, he began teasing her breast and started moving in and out of her body - he didn't want to give her what she wanted just yet. He felt her nails dig into his shoulder as she tried to move even closer. Suddenly, he began pounding into her and Amy screamed his name in pleasure. Within seconds he felt her walls pulsating around his dick. Ty slowed his pace as she came. Then, he moved one of her legs to his shoulder while leaving the other one around his waist. He picked his pave up again and Amy had one of her clutching onto his upper arm while the other was wrapped around his neck.

Ty groaned when Amy let go of his arm and started to tease her nipples. They got hard in a matter of seconds.

"Tyy!" Amy screamed when he hit her g-spot. She came hard. Ty moved her leg back down from his shoulder to his waist and lightly pushed her body away from his; his cock still in her pussy. Her nipples were begging for attention, and he couldn't wait to wrap his lips around them. He pressed kisses down her neck, and continued pressing kisses to the tops of her breasts. He latched onto her left nipple hungrily. Amy moved one of her hands to the back of his head to keep it in place. She thrust her chest out in pleasure and moaned. Ty continued suckling on her left nipple until Amy pulled his head away and guided it to her other breast. He sucked the nipple deep into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He nipped the nipple with his teeth and soothed it with his tongue; the action caused Amy to moan and wrap her legs tighter around Ty's waist. She pushed him away suddenly, and jumped off the counter. She took Ty by the hand, and led him into the living room. She pushed him onto the couch and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and steadying herself by holding onto his shoulders. Ty's head fell back when Amy moved against his his cock, rubbing the tip of it along her slit. She lowered herself onto Ty's cock, and let it penetrate her pussy.

"Oh God, Ty," she moaned, squeezing her walls experimentally.

"A-amy," Ty groaned loudly, the grip he had on her hips tightening.

Amy began moving at a steady pace. Ty saw that she was struggling keeping herself up, so he moved his hands to her thighs and helped her move up and down. When he felt her walls tightening, he kissed her passionately and moved one of his hands between her legs to tease her clit. His actions caused Amy to moan into his mouth as they kissed.. She continued to move up and down until both she and Ty came. Exhausted, Amy fell forwards onto Ty's chest.

* * *

 _A/N: I am honestly too exhausted to proof read. I'm sorry for any mistakes, and I'm also sorry if this is crap - I'm not in the mood to write this kind of stuff right now. I'll slowly get around to requests - thank you to those of you who sent them in! :) I can't believe this story has 24 reviews already! Thanks so much!  
_

 _Also, to the person who mentioned that instead of Amy and Ty making love instead of screwing would be nice, this is PWP (Porn Without Plot) series, if you don't like that, go read something else, or give me time. I'm not a miracle worker, and I can't make everyone happy._


	5. Neverending

**Neverending**

Amy moaned as Ty left a trail of wet kisses down her neck.

"You like that?" He teased, pressing kisses down to her shoulder.

"Yeah.." Amy moaned, leaning her body against his, her head resting on his shoulder. Ty grinned and slipped his hand under the tank top.

"Mm.. Ty," Amy moaned again as Ty palmed her breast. He moved his body away from hers slightly and pulled the tank top over her head. He let it fall to the floor, and turned them around, pressing Amy against the wall. He pressed kisses down her chest, slowly pushing her tank top and bra down, revealing her rounds, taut breasts.

"Ugh.. Ty. Don't stop.. please don't stop!" She moaned, pulling Ty's head closer to her chest as he sucked her nipple. Ty complained, and eagerly sucked on his girlfriend's nipple. Knowing they could get caught, turned him on. While he used one hand to kneed Amy's other breast, he used the other hand to unbutton and unzip her jeans. He pushed the jeans down her legs as he hungrily sucked her nipple into his mouth. He moved both his hands to Amy's ass, and began groping it.

Amy could feel her panties sticking to her skin from her own moisture, and all she could think about was circling her clit and sliding her fingers into her pussy. She slid her free hand down her body and into her panties. She circled her clit with her fingertips and let out a guttural moan.

"That is so fucking hot, Baby Girl!" Ty moaned loudly when he noticed what she was up to. "I can't wait to have my cock in your tight little pussy!"

"Ty.. I want you to fuck me!" Amy begged.

Ty grinned, and picked her up. He walked over to his bed and dropped her onto it, before pouncing on top of her. He pulled the tank top that was around her torso over her head, and unclasped her bra. He threw both items across the loft. "I am going to do so many things to you," he said, taking off his tee and jeans. He couldn't help but stare at her taught breasts as she bit her lip. "You look so sexy!" He exclaimed, bringing his hands up to spread her legs and bend them at the knee. Amy gave him a sexy grin and moaned. Ty ran his fingers over her panty covered pussy. "Fuck. You're so wet!"

"It's all for you, Baby," Amy told him, bringing her hips up to get closer to his hand.

Ty pulled the black, lacy panties from her body, ripping them as he did so, and threw them behind him. He brought Amy's hands to her breasts; she automatically started pinching and pulling her nipples. Ty got up, and walked over to his dresser. He took out the vibrator he and Amy bought and walked back over to the bed. He rid his body of his boxers, and got back onto the bed. He took the vibrator in his hand, and turned it on. He moved it to Amy's exposed pussy, and rubbed it against her clit slowly. Amy stopped playing with her nipples immediately, and started bucking her hips wildly, hoping to cause more friction between her clit and the vibrator. "Ty please.." She cried.

"Do you want me to fuck your pussy, or your ass, Baby Girl?" Ty asked, running the vibrator up an down Amy's slit.

"I want.." she trailed off. "I want you to fuck my ass with Mikey in my pussy, and then I want you to fuck my pussy with Mikey in my ass until I can't feel my legs, Baby."

"Well, you better get ready, Baby Girl!" He exclaimed, pushing the vibrator in her pussy. While she was moaning, Ty flipped her over so she was on her stomach. He pulled her up by the hips; he moved her so her legs were on the ground, with her ass in the air. He wrapped his hand around his cock, and rubbed in up and down Amy's slit to get her juices on it. They both moaned loudly. He moved his hand to the vibrator, and turned it up to a higher setting. Amy tensed and shuddered, moaning loudly. Satisfied that she came, Ty slipped his cock into her tight asshole.

"Oh Ty! Fuck!" Amy exclaimed. "Fuck my ass. Please fuck my ass! I want to cum again!" Ty complied and started moving in and out. In a matter of seconds, Amy tensed again. Squirting all over their feet. Ty let his cock slip out of her ass, and threw her on the bed again. He removed the vibrator from her drenching pussy, and moved it to Amy's mouth. She eagerly licked some of her delicious juices off it before Ty moved it away again. He pushed Mikey into her asshole. Amy screamed with pleasure. Ty kissed her. The kiss was wet and sexy. He moved her legs over her shoulders. Moving his lips away from hers, he asked, "Do you want my cock in your tight, hot, drenching wet pussy Baby Girl?"

"Yes! I want that massive cock of yours in my pussy!" She moaned at him as she came again.

Ty shoved his dick into her pussy without giving her time to adjust to his size, as usual. He fucked her pussy fast and hard.

"Faster! Harder!" She screamed. "Fuck my pussy Ty! I don't want to feel my body. All I want to feel is your sexy dick in my fucking pussy!" She came. Again. And again. Suddenly Ty stopped. He took his cock out of her pussy. Took the vibrator out of her ass. And flipped her over, pulled her up so she was on her hands and knees. He started pounding into her pussy again. On top of that, he started spanking her, hard.

Two hours later, they were still fucking fast and hard. They were covered in sweat and cum.


	6. Wild

**Wild**

 **Set: -**

* * *

Amy and Ty decided that they were going to go for a trail ride to the old jumping course. While Ty was getting Spartan and Harley tacked up, Amy had to do something - that something being taking off her bra and panties, she was going to go commando. She couldn't wait to feel the seam of her jeans against her pussy. She quickly made her way to the barn; Ty had both of the horses tacked up and was ready to go.

While they were on the trail, Ty noticed the expression of pleasure on Amy's face. "What's up, Baby Girl?" He asked. Before she could respond, Amy shuddered on the saddle.

After she regained her composure she replied, "Oh nothing baby, just I took of my panties so I could feel the seam of my jeans between that pussy of mine that I know you love."

Ty's pants were getting tight around his groin. "Oh baby," he moaned. He quickly realized Amy was unbuttoning her shirt. Her firm tits were pointing out; her nipples hard, sticking out for the world to see. He couldn't wait to have his lips around her tasty nipples; he couldn't wait to lick her delicious pussy; he couldn't wait to her his cock buried deep withing in; he couldn't wait to feel her walls tightening around his shaft. "How does it feel Baby Girl?" He asked, he wanted - no, needed - to know.

"Oh baby," Amy moaned, "it feels so good! Let's pick the pace up a little so we get there sooner. I can't wait to have your big cock in me."

As soon as they got to the old jump course, Ty laid a blanket down while Amy stripped out of her clothes. He quickly rid his body of his own clothing, and then began kissing Amy passionately. His tongue entered her mouth, leading to a very wet, very sexy kiss. He continued pressing wet kisses down her neck and chest. He quickly latched on to one of her nipples. Ty sucked her beautiful, hard nipple into his mouth while he moved one hand to her wet pussy. He bit down on her nipple slightly when he felt how wet she was. "It's all for you Baby," Amy let out, "my pussy is _dripping_ just for you." He inserted two fingers into her pussy, working them in and out, while her continued to suck on her tit. He circled his tongue around her nipple causing her to moan. "Fuck my pussy Baby," Amy whispered. "I want you to fuck the hell out of me with Spartan and Harley watching. C'mon, put that big fat cock of yours into my tight very wet pussy!" Ty did. He shoved his cock into her pussy so fast Amy screamed.

"Oh, oh Ty!" Amy moaned. He moved her legs over his shoulders. She had an orgasm.

"Roll over," Ty instructed. Amy did as she was told, and then let Ty move her into a position so she was on all fours. He began whipping her ass very hard with his hand.

"Yes!" Amy screamed. "Spank that ass! And spank my wet pussy lips!" She continued screaming. Ty kept spanking her ass and pussy until his arm and hand hurt. Amy was going to her trouble sitting down. He flipped her body over so she was on her back again. He moved her legs out of the way, so they were spread and bent at the knee.

"Play with your nipples," Ty said, "I want to see you suck on them." Amy did as she was told, pulling and pinching her nipples. She moved her head so she could lick and bite them. Meanwhile, Ty started licking her pussy. He licked from her asshole to her clit. She moaned. He circled his tongue around her clit, and then inserted his tongue into her hot pussy. Her juices were everywhere; between her sore ass cheeks, all over her inner thighs, on Ty's face... "Do you want my cock in your asshole, Baby Girl?" he asked, running the tip of his cock along her slit. All Amy could do was nod. Ty moved his cock to her ass, and slowly inserted his cock into her stretched asshole. When he was all the way in, her started pounding into her. They were both moaning, and it didn't take them long to cum.

It didn't take Ty long to get hard again, so this time, he moved to her sexy pussy. He just shoved his cock into that tight hole and began fucking it like he would never fuck it again. He got bored, so he straddled Amy's head. Amy eagerly wrapped her mouth around the mushroom head of Ty's dick. She grazed it with her teeth, causing Ty to buck his hips. It made his whole cock go into Amy's mouth. She didn't mind, she started sucking it eagerly while groping Ty's ass with one hand and using the other to play with his balls. Ty stiffened as he came into her mouth. He was still hard as a rock, so he started pounding into her pussy again. He came, and so did Amy. They stayed in that position, his cock in her pussy, the horses watching them, as they began making out passionately - waiting for Ty's dick to harden again.


	7. Honeymoon Part1

**Honeymoon Pt1  
**

 **Set:** Between 8x18 and 9x01; when Amy and Ty are on their honeymoon in France.

"Oh wow.." Amy breathed, as she walked into the bedroom they were staying in, in Lisa's villa in Toulon. "It's beautiful here."

"Not as beautiful as you," Ty mused. He was leaning against the door frame, his shirt unbuttoned.

Amy blushed and walked over to him. "I think we should be celebrating, Mr. Borden," she whispered in Ty's ear, pushing the shirt off his body.

"Mm, I like your thinking, Mrs. Borden," Ty replied, moving his hands to rest on her ass. He pressed his lips to her, and quickly started massaging her tongue with his. With one hand, he unbuttoned Amy's shirt and pulled it off her body and threw it on the ground. Amy moaned into his mouth when he squeezed her boob.

"Ty.. Did you pack it?" She moaned.

"Yeah. It's in one of the suitcases. I can go get it?"

"Go!" Amy groaned taking her jeans off and walking over to the bed. She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground, and then she pulled off her wet, lacy panties. She climbed on the bed, and lay down in the middle of it. She spread her legs and brought her hand down to her wet pussy. She circled her clit with her finger tips and let out a loud moan. While she played with her pussy, Amy used her free hand to play with her nipples. A wave of extreme pleasure went through her body, and she couldn't help but insert 3 fingers into her soaking pussy. Her hips bucked into her hand and she just squeezed her nipple.

Ty walked in carrying Mikey. The sight of Amy masturbating on the bed was enough for him to push his boxers down his legs. "Amy.. you look so fucking sexy with your hand in your pussy and your other hand playing with your other hand!" He climbed onto the bed as Amy gave him a sexy smile. She brought her hand up to her mouth and licked the juices off.

"Ty, baby, please suck my nipples. I want to cum!" She exclaimed at him, grabbing her tits with her hands.

He happily obliged, and wrapped his mouth around her nipple while pinching the other one with his hand. "Oh Ty! That feels so good!" Pleased, Ty lightly bit her nipple and then soothed it with his tongue. He switched his lips to the other nipple and did the exact same. As he bit down on it, Amy shuddered; she orgasmed.

"Do you want Mikey in your ass?" Ty asked, running the tip of the vibrator along her slit.

Amy nodded and spread her legs more. With hard hand, she grabbed Ty's big hard cock and ran her thumb along the top of it. "Screw my soaking wet, tight as fuck pussy with that big, hard dick of yours!"

More than happily, Ty moved his body so it was on top of Amy's and pushed his dick into her pussy. Reached his hand to her ass, he switched Mikey on. Amy wildly bucked her hips, chasing that wonderful feeling. Without warning, Ty started pounding into her pussy. Amy screamed in surprise and pleasure. "Ugh, baby girl! You could have my dick in your pussy all day, everyday! You feel _sooo_ good!" Amy grinned at him, and used her hands to grab his ass and pull him closer to her. Her walls tightened and she came.

She pulled Ty's head down and gave him a wet kiss. Suddenly, she rolled them over so she was the one on top. She stood up and motioned Ty to come with her. She pushed him against a wall, and the knelt down in front of him. Ty tangled his hands in her hair, while she used one hand to massage his balls and used the other to play with his cock. "Now baby, I know you love my mouth almost as much as you love my pussy, but don't ware me out too much, we still have more than a week left here!"  
Ty nodded and slowly worked his cock into her mouth.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	8. Honeymoon Part2

**Honeymoon part 2  
**

 **(A/N: Should I do more honeymoon one-shots? Tell me in the in the review section!)  
**

Ty woke up and noticed Amy wasn't next to him, he saw that she was in the shower. He watched her body move behind the steam covered glass door. Seeing her run her hands all over her body really turned him on. He got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom, opened the glass door and stepped inside.

"Baby girl, did you leave the bathroom door open on purpose?" Ty asked Amy as he wrapped her arms around her from behind, andkissed her neck.

"I sure did Baby," Amy replied, leaning back into him and tilting her head to the side. "Did you like it?"

"Mm, I sure did Baby Girl," he said, running a hand up her body and leaving it rest on her tit.

"Ooh Ty!" Amy moaned loudly, "please suck my nipples, Baby."

"Your wish is my command, Baby Girl," Ty replied, turning her around and pushing her against the shower wall. He wrapped his lips around her left nipple, and massaged her right one with his hand. He sucked the nipple deep into his mouth and circled it with his tongue.

"Ooh Ty! That feels so good!" Amy moaned, thrusting her chest forward.

Ty was pleased with her reaction. He nipped the nipple with his teeth and then soothed it with his tongue. Quite suddenly, he let the nipple pop out of his mouth. However, his lips didn't leave her left breast. He pressed his lips against the sensitive skin around her nipple and sucked on it, caused Amy to let out a loud moan. He sucked on it until a hickey formed. He moved on to Amy's other tit and did the same. While he was doing that, he moved his free hand down his wife's body and down to her pussy. He left how wet she was. Deciding that she was ready for his cock, he shut the water off and carried her to the bed.

Ty threw Amy onto the bed and pounced on top of her. He kissed her deeply, his tongue massaging hers. He moved away, sat back, and spread Amy's legs. With two fingers, he spread her pussy lips open, getting her juices on her fingers. Happy that his fingers were covered with them, he brought his hand to Amy's mouth. Amy immediately licked her juices off his fingers and moaned.

"You taste good, don't you Baby Girl?" Ty asked her seductively. Amy moaned in response.

He moved her legs over his shoulders, and pushed his extremely hard cock into her soaking pussy. She was so _tight._ It was amazing. He moved in and out at a slow pace, before pounding into her. Ty was very pleased that he made her cum 3 times in 10 mins.

He flipped her over so she was on all fours, and ran his hands over her ass. He played with her clit and reached to the night stand to get Mikey. He took his hand away from her pussy, and turned the vibrator on, ran in along her slit to her juices on it, and pushed it into her ass.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD TYYYY!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs, "THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!"

Ty was very pleased. He brought his hand up and suddenly started spanking her ass hard.

Amy couldn't believe how much pleasure she was in. Her body rocked forward as Ty spanked her ass. "Baby! Spank my pussy lips!" She ordered.

Ty did as he was told. Amy screamed in pleasure.

Half an hour later, Ty pulled the vibrator out of Amy's ass and set it on the nightstand. He flipped her over so she was on her back again and he spread her legs. His eyes went to her glistening pussy right away. He pressed kissed down her body all the way to hat special place between her legs. He licked from Amy's asshole to her clit, causing her to buck her hips.


	9. Honeymoon Part3

**Honeymoon Pt3 - sorry it's short**

Ty walked naked into the kitchen of Lisa's villa and saw Amy making breakfast, wearing nothing but one of his tshirts that barely covered her beautiful ass. He came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning Baby Girl," he murmured. Amy leaned into him.

"Morning." She turned around and kissed him deeply. Ty returned the kiss enthusiastically. He buried his tongue in her mouth, and Amy moaned.

"I think, that breakfast can wait," Amy breathed as Ty pressed kisses down her neck.

Ty picked Amy up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As they made out, Ty walked into the living room and sat on the couch. They continued to make out. Slowly, Ty pulled the tshirt Amy was wearing over her head. His eyes went to her beautiful tits right away.

"You're so sexy," Ty said, before he latched onto her nipple hungrily.

"Oh, Ty!" Amy moaned loudly. "That's so good! I love it when you suck my nipples!"

"Oh I know you love me playing with your beautiful tits, Baby Girl," Ty murmured seductively. He wrapped his lips around Amy's nipple again immediately.

Suddenly Amy remembered that Ty's phone was lying on the coffee table behind her. With one arm, she reached over to get it. She unlocked it and opened the camera. She aimed it at Ty and her tit, and started videoing him and taking pictures of him sucking her nipple and the skin surrounding it. Ty smiled when he noticed what she was doing, her nipple still in his mouth. He looked into her eyes, his eyes full of want for her.

"Ty, Baby, what do you think of my tits?" Amy asked, still recording Ty suckling.

He let her nipple slip out if his mouth with a loud _pop._ It was covered in saliva. "Well, Baby Girl, I love your beautiful mountains. They're perfect. So so tasty!" He said, looking between her, the phone and her tits. "They're so tasty, that I have to suck and bite your sexy nipples some more," he said right before engulfing the nipple he had been suckling into his mouth again. With the extreme pleasure she was feeling, Amy pressed STOP on the video and let the phone fall onto the couch.

"Baby my pussy is really wet," Amy whined while Ty left hickeys on her tits.

"I know Baby Girl. I can feel your yummy pussy juices dripping onto my thighs and cock," Ty said, "but i think i need to suck on these beautiful girls more before moving to your little love making hole."

Ty's words were too much for Amy. She started shaking as she cam so hard that she squirted all over her hubby's lap, his big cock included.

"Atta good girl Amy!" Ty praised her. "Squirting with me only sucking on these tits of yours! We should do this more often," he murmured, licking her nipple and the skin around it, "we should do this on the couch at Heartland, maybe on Jack's bed.." he suggested.

Amy came again at his suggestions. She always had a fantasy about getting fucked by Ty in her Grandpa's bed. "Ty, Baby?" Amy asked, holding Ty's head to her chest.

"Yes Baby Girl?" he replied, lightly biting her nipple.

"When we have a baby, I want to have you suck my tits and breast feed like a baby once a week!" Amy exclaimed, moaning loudly and deeply as she revealed the fantasy to him.

Ty's dick erupted with his hot cum shooting up all over his face, Amy's face, Amy's tits and Amy's stomach. "Mm, Baby Girl! I want to suck mild out of your nipples! That's so hot!" Ty moaned, slapping her ass. He felt Amy's hand on his face. She brought his head up and started licking his cum off it.

"So good, she murmured," before lifting her tits as close to her face as possible to look her hubby's cum off them. Ty started licking his tasty cum off Amy's face.

While Amy was playing with her tits, Ty lifted her by the hips, and then pulled her down extremely hard so his cock got pushed into her pussy really hard and fast.

"TY!" Amy screamed. "My pussy! Fuck it hard! Please! I need you to fuck me hard and fast up the pussy!"

Ty moved them so they were lying down and he was on top of Amy. He moved her legs to his shoulders. The sight of Amy's tits covered in big purple love bites, his love bites, made his feel so hot. He started pounding into his wife's tight, dripping wet cunt.

"Ty! Uh, ugh! -so good!" Amy screamed at him breathlessly. She came quickly, her tight pussy walls squeezing his dick.

"That was so good Baby Girl!" Ty moaned. "Would you like to have my hard cock in your mouth?" he asked, rubbing his hand up and down his dick.

"Yes Baby, I want your dick in my mouth!" Amy nodded eagerly. She loved it when he fucked her mouth.

Ty moved his body so he was straddling Amy's head, and ran the tip of his cock along her slightly open lips. He pushed his long cock inside her warm mouth. He started to gently pound his cock into her mouth, chasing the pleasure he was feeling. Amy squeezed his ass, and moved one hand to his balls - she knew he was about to cum.

"Gah! Amy!" He moaned as he exploded in her mouth. He pulled his dick out of her mouth. Amy opened her mouth to show hum the cum and then swallowed it.


End file.
